


Quarantine

by water_sheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep
Summary: The Smith's triplets decides to disturb their Daddy's online meeting.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart I saw. I don't remember where it's from but it was really cute.
> 
> I dont actually know what the hell i am doing. I have the big sad rn. My grandma yelled at me and blamed me for something I can't control hahahaha lmao but im fine incase yall are wondering.

Ever since this home quarantine happened, the Smith-Ackerman's triplets get easily bored but they were easily entertained as well. Not exactly supprising for three-year olds. Eren can be entertained with food, toy cars, television (but Papa says not too much or his eyes will hurt) or play with his other siblings if they want to. Mikasa likes to drown herself with little chores, she likes to follow her Papa Levi around, help him bake, clean but sometimes she likes to play in her own room with her huge dollhouse she got from Grandpappy and Grandmammy. Armin, the youngest of the three, is usually with his books, drawing, hang out with Eren while watching TV or they would plan to disturb their Daddy. Levi helps them get entertained in different ways of course. Levi thought he could teach their children home chores. He let them help him cook, play games, or take a swim at their pool (Erwin is incharge of that since he doesn't like swimming that much). Both parents knew they need to step up their game since they know their little humans get easily bored and would whine then throw tantrums, which only happens occasionally. But they know how to handle their babies. Especially Eren. 

However this morning, Erwin asked the three if they could not go into his office today because he has an online meeting with his co-workers which they all obediently said yes. They just played with their toys while Levi was doing laundry. An hour passed Eren got curious and bored. He wondered if Daddy is already done so they can play altogether. He tapped Armin's shoulder who was busy playing with Legos with Mikasa. "Awmin, wanna go to Daddy?" 

"Daddy's busy, Ewen." Armin then went back to playing Legos. Eren huffed, crossed his hands across his chest. He stood up then went to stomp his way to Daddy's office. Eren tiptoed to reach the door handle and successfully opened it. He saw his Dad infront of his computer with his back facing him, he saw familiar faces on the computer as well. "... I don't think their industry approves of-"

"Daddy!"

Erwin flinched from his seat when Eren suddenly popped beside him. "Eren, what are you doing here? I told you I have a meeting." He said as he carry Eren to his lap. "I want to see Daddy. I miss you." 

"Is that Eren? Hiiii!!!"

"Boy, he's taller than before!"

"Eren, Eren!! Hi sweetie!!"

Hange, Mike and Petra greeted from the monitor. Eren enthusiastically waved hello to them, giggling as Aunt Petra was waving a chicken plushie she wanted to give the three when quarantine is done. Erwin just grinned and giggled alongside. Armin also came when he was looking for Eren then came Mikasa, they all settled down in Erwin's lap. Everyone was cooing, talking to the kiddos, forgetting the meeting they had. 

Meanwhile when Levi found out that the kids aren't in the playroom, he knew they'll be in Erwin's office. So when he came in, he decided to pull a prank on Erwin. Grabbing a pair of Erwin's favorite pink bear-printed boxers, Levi came in. "Hey blondie, your boxers are in the way."

"Levi!! No!"

He held the boxers for everyone to see as Levi grinned. Mike laughed so hard the other guy fell on his chair. Erwin wanted to bury himself in shame so bad. Even the little three are laughing. "Daddy wears the same boxers like me!" Eren giggled. 

"Okay fun's over kids, let Daddy finish his work." 

"It's fine, Levi! We were done anyway. How are you?" Petra waved. 

"Quarantine's a sack of sh-.. potatoes but we can manage. How about y'all?"

"I just discovered a tarantula in our basement!" Hange excitedly said. "I'm keeping it for observation. Hahaha!"

"Remind me not to go to your house anymore."

"I love you too, Levi!" Hange laughed. 

They all spent the next twenty minutes catching up when Levi decided the fun's over and dinner has to be made now. The call ended, the kids went back to the playroom to clean up as Levi's orders. Erwin went to help Levi cook food. "The kids disturbed the meeting, didn't they?"

Erwin grinned. "Yeah but it's fine. We just discussed about the deal we had with Nile's company. We wanted to decline our deal. It's not worth it."

"You're the business guy, blondie. If that is your team's decision then I'll support you." 

Erwin smiled and gave Levi a kiss. The trio went down from their playroom, proudly showing off they cleaned the whole room. They had dinner, watched TV, cuddled the tucked the children to sleep. As soon as Levi closed the door, Eren jumped out of his bed to wake Armin up. "Awmin, wanna watch Fowzen?" 

"Okay. Wake Mika up too."

Eren nudged his sister slowly, making her wake up. "What?"

"Fowzen. Watch?"

Mikasa nodded. Eren quietly opened the DVD player, making sure the volume is turned down so their parents won't wake up. Eren learned how to open the player by observing Daddy, which he taught them eventually. The three huddled up together, thirty minutes in, they all fell asleep.

Quarantine ain't that bad for these three.


End file.
